The proposed project is a continuation of our investigation of the chemical nature, distribution, biosynthesis, and clinical significance of the prostatic antibacterial factor. Evidence to date has indicated that the antibacterial effect of prostatic fluid is directly related to the content of zinc in the fluid and that there is a marked decrease in the zinc content of prostatic fluid of men having chronic bacterial prostatitis as compared with normal controls. The factors controlling the release of the secretion of the zinc by the prostate will be investigated as well as means of altering the zinc concentration and, hence, the antibacterial effect in prostatic fluid. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lewin KJ, Fair WR, Steigbigel RT, Winberg CD and Droller MJ: Clinical and laboratory studies into the pathogenesis of malacoplakia. J Clin Path 29:354, 1976. Fair WR, Couch J and Wehner N: The prostatic antibacterial factor: identity and significance. Urology 7:169, 1976.